Witches and Ninja Turtles
by ScarletCross767
Summary: four teenage witches are magically transported inside a TMNT comic book and are now in a whole different world. They are trying to find a way back to their world but will romance get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of four teenage witches in training. Elizabeth is the oldest of the group. She has long wavy brown hair, crystal blue eyes, and peach skin. She liked to think of herself as the leader of their little secret circle and always tried to keep the order among her friends. Second oldest is Victoria. She has long straight raven black hair, pale skin, and hazel brown eyes. She has a bit of a temper but would do what it takes to protect her fellow witches. Third one is named Guinevere.

She has shoulder length red-brown hair, emerald green eyes, and tan skin. She's the brains behind all the potions and spells they make and use. She's the circle's potion expert. The youngest is Anastasia. She's the group's supplier. She has medium length blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and peach skin.

Tonight they were going to meet out back in the woods behind Liz's house to practice their magic. Liz, Gwen, and Vicky were already at the usual spot, waiting for Ana to come with their supply bag.

"What the heck is taking Ana so long?" complained Vicky as she rubbed her hands to stay warm.

"Be patient." Liz explained, "She went to get the crystals we needed for the spell."

"Yea, just chill Vicky." Gwen chuckled.

Vicky glared at Gwen making the young witch flinch under her gaze.

"Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting." Came the voice of the youngest witch as she ran up to the rest of the group.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Gwen asked worriedly.

Tonight they were going to perform a summoning spell and Ana was in charge of getting the supplies, while Gwen was tasked with making sure this goes off without a hitch.

"Yes I got everything." Ana said a little bit out of breath as she handed over her backpack to her.

Gwen rummages through the backpack and seems pleased until she comes across something that was not on the list. She sighs and pulls out a small stack of comic book.

"Ana, I told you the money was for supplies only." Sighed Liz as she held her hand to her head.

"I told you she was going to screw it up." Vicky chuckled, "Besides what's with the lizards on the cover?"

"They are not lizards!" Ana huffed as she snatched the comics out of Gwen's hand, "They're turtles… that just happen to be ninjas also."

Vicky started busting up laughing while Gwen ignored them both and proceeded in setting up the crystals in small circles.

"Ninjas and turtles?" Vicky laughed, "You are such a kid."

"Hey! I'm only three months younger than you and Gwen."

"Enough you guys." Liz said as she stepped between the two girls, "If you haven't forgotten, we are going to do a major spell tonight and we are going to need everyone's cooperation to make this work."

Vicky stopped laughing and sighed, "Alright then, if we are going to do this it might as well be now."

Gwen finished setting up all the crystals in four small circles, then stood up and handed each girl a small pouch of herbs.

"Umm, Gwen, what are these for?" asked Ana as she poked at the small velvet pouch in her hand.

"These are to anchor our body and soul to this world and also to prevent any… accidents… from happening."

"Whoa, wait a minute… Accidents?!" exclaimed Ana.

"Don't worry, as long as you have the bag on you there is no way anything could go wrong." Gwen said confidently.

"Yea, and how do you figure that smart girl?" Vicky asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because it's my own special blend of herbs that are proven safe for this type of spell." Gwen responded.

With that said each of the four girls stepped into a crystal circle and started to chant the spell. About ten minutes of chanting later… nothing happened.

"Well that was a waste of time." Vicky grumbled. She tried to step out of the crystal circle but bumped into a force field instead, "What the heck?"

Each girl did the same thing only to find out that there was a force field surrounding them too.

"What's going on Gwen?" Liz asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." She said just as confused.

Just then the ground below them started to glow brightly. The wind blew fiercely, knocking over Ana's backpack and spilling the comic books out on the ground. One of the books blew open and then started to glow. In an instant the glowing stopped and the four girls were nowhere to be seen. They had been transported, as to where only fate knows.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in New York City there were four large mutated turtles sitting on top of a building near central park. It was almost midnight and crime was low that night, so the turtles just sat there.

"I'm bored." groaned Mikey, "I wish something exciting would happen."

Just then a huge gust of wind blew past the turtles in the direction of the park.

"Did you guys feel that?" asked Leo.

"Feel what Leo?" asked Raph in a gruff tone.

"That wind… it felt strange." Leo walked over to the edge of the building and looked over at central park where the wind was now forming a medium sized whirlwind.

"Well anything is better than sitting here. Let's check it out dudes." Mikey said as he leapt to the next roof top towards the park.

His brothers followed him. When they reached the park they saw something that was really out of the ordinary. When the whirl wind stopped, there were four girls lying in on the ground. The turtles just stood there looking at the girls that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What happened?" said one of the girls as she slowly got up.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, grey hoodie, and black sneakers. Her long wavy brown hair covered part of her face as she held her head.

"Where are we?" asked another girl as she too tried to get up.

This girl had a dark red T-shirt, brown pants, black hoodie, and red convers. She brushed her long raven hair back with her hand and looked around. She spotted the turtles that were standing not too far away and her eyes widened.

"Uh Liz, we have a problem."

The girl called Liz looked in the direction of the turtles, and her jaw dropped.

Just then Mikey started to walk up to the girls and said very casually, "What's up dudette? I'm Mikey."

"Well at least they haven't screamed yet." Leo said as he walked towards the girls very cautiously.

The girls just stared at the turtles in utter disbelief. There were four giant turtles in front of them. Just then the other two girls started to get up. One of them had on a dark pink hoodie, light pink shirt, grey sneakers, and maroon pants. Her blonde pigtails waved in the wind. The other one had a violet hoodie, grey shirt, purple skinny jeans, and light grey sneakers. Her long red brown hair was messed up and her bright green eyes widened as she saw the turtles.

"Amazing…" she said in awe, "They appear to be the same turtles from the comic books."

The blonde one looked up at the turtles, stared at them for a moment, gave a big grin and said joyfully, "It's them, it's really them."

"Have we met before?" Mikey asked the blonde girl.

"Oh my goodness no, but it's always been my dream to meet all of you." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Your dream was to meet four giant turtles?" Raph said, "You have some pretty weird dreams kid."

The girl just smiled while the girl in red just rolled her eyes.

"So how did you guys get here?" Donnie asked, curious as to how four teenage girls could appear out of nowhere.

"We were teleported here because a spell went wrong." The pink one answered.

"Ana!" hissed the red one.

"Oh come on Vicky. It's not like they are going to tie us to the stake and burn us." The one called Ana said.

"You got to admit it's definitely not like back home." Responded the purple one.

"Gwen actually has a point." Liz said, "We are not exactly in Salem anymore."

"Yeah but I still don't think that witches are necessarily welcomed here with open arms." Vicky said in an annoyed tone, "We are still going to have to hide what we are and we have nowhere to go."

"Whoa wait a minute. Did you guys say that you're witches?" Donnie asked confused as ever.

"Yea what's it to you?" asked Vicky in a matter of fact tone.

"Cool, show us some tricks." Said a very excited Mikey.

"Gladly." Ana said smiling as she raised her hands in the air.

"Ana, don't!" all the girls said all at once but it was too late.

Ana started to float in the air and did a back flip in mid air about three feet off the ground. Mikey's jaw dropped as well as the other turtles that were in shock. The girls shook their heads thinking that they were going to be locked up for sure.


End file.
